mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FMF
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mystic Guardians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Southern Forest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kelthur (Talk) 21:39, September 5, 2012 Hello I see you've been making a few corrections and additions to the wiki lately and I really appreciate another player helping with the wiki. However, please browse through the whole wiki and check out the pages and other things already done here, so that we can avoid redundancy. For example, we already have a category called "areas" so your new page called "The New Haven Fairgrounds" would be added to that category and we don't need a new category called "Location" for the same purpose. Other than that, I noticed that while adding data to the Southern Forest, you accidentally repeated the data of two trainers (which I removed later) and added a line called "Second Area" even though they were part of the same area. Please remember that while we are trying to add as much data to the wiki as possible, accuracy of the data is of prime importance and we would rather have less but accurate data than more but inaccurate data because inaccurate data spoils the image of the wiki and users will avoid visiting if they find errors in the pages. I hope my good intentions were received clearly and I was able to politely convey what I'm trying to say. Please excuse me if I came across as harsh or rude. I hope we see more contrubutions from you. Regards Ishu bagaria 17:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't worked with templates as much, which is why I didn't touch the guardian templates that you added in some forest pages. But I have contributed to several wikis and I have experience with what content to put, where to put and in which format. You should get in touch with The Elfangor. He's the other major contributor in the wiki and he was looking for a template for Spoilers. I think you've already used that in one of the pages, but it would be best if you explained it directly to him. If you're on Kongregate, you can find both him and me under the same id as we're using here. Otherwise, get in touch through the talk page here I guess. Ishu bagaria 18:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The template is pretty good. We should definitely use it. I think you're already thinking of making more modifications like the labelling you mentioned. If you can do it, we should upload those to the pages instead of the simple screens I've been adding. :P Elfangor added a chat to the wiki. It is visible on all the article pages. Join in whenever you're online. Ishu bagaria 22:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Templates and other things Yeah, we looked over that with Ishu. I added some links on it, and started doing one for the Wooded Forest here. How will it takes less time once you'll have finished the first one ? Well, I'll surely see that later. One little thing : Shall we make a real Template:Spoiler ? Or keep the actual "hoover over the tooltip" ? The actual problem is that the tool tip has less priority : Images get on top of it, it would seem. I'll try some few templates for the spoiling, but I'm not *all* that good with it. If you don't get any bragging message from me, then I will have failed miserably :p ! Good luck for the other things... And don't hesitate to come on the chat - we don't bite. Not too much. Less than a Feng, I think ? Edit : So, yeah... I can't seem to make any working thing... Maybe I'll try later, but... I'm quite Lazy at the time. And would like to work on other things (though it sounds quite selfish, like I'm asking you to do that - don't bother, we can still manage with tooltip)... Well, have a nice day! The Elfangor 06:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Some notes I see! Interesting, for sure. But for now, there's no toolbox spawning when you hoover over the "?" and "!" ... That's the only problem I see. Still, that's an amazing work ; Well done! Good luck to finish this... I don't really have the courage to do this kind of stuff, so it's really helpful. Thanks for your contribution :) The Elfangor 09:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: Oh yeah! Sorry, didn't see that. I have a small screen, so it wasn't displayed X)! Well, okay. And yeah, there's the problem that you must right click for the link to not fade. Not too bad, I don't think It'll pose any problems. Maybe we should show the team for the trainer when you in the little box under the image, if it doesn't take too much place. We'll test this. :::: Thanks again, a lot. :::: The Elfangor 10:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I honestly think that the first version with the tooltips hovering next to them when you hover your cursor above them was the best. The 2nd one is... neater, but as FMF said himself, clicking on the links is harder. The 3rd one with the list of guardians is not needed because the page where the maps will be put up already have that list and players can see which trainer has which guardians. So I think the first map template that you created would be the best choice for the wiki. Ishu bagaria 14:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, the guardian links in The Charred Forest aren't working for the evolved ones. Remember that the guardian page is only named by its first evolution stage, and not the evolved versions, so they'll have to be linked as per that name. Ishu bagaria 14:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Could you please rectify the guardian template of yours so that the evolved guardians are also linked properly? I've thought of using that from now on but it won't work if the evolved guards can't be shown as a link. Ishu bagaria 23:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that you could add an additional box in your template separately for the link. So the first one for the element as it already is, the second one for the link (separate) and the third one for the display name. This way, when we have to show a Kowa, we can put [ Mooky#Kowa ] in the second box and "Kowa" in the third box. The link box would lead it to the link in the Mooky page while the article would show it as Kowa. I think this is the same as the second alternative you mentioned but to create redirects in each of the guardian page can be time-consuming and messy. If you meant what I wrote, then we just have to change the templates we have already used which isn't a lot (and most aren't working anyway) and we can use the upgraded template for new posts. Ishu bagaria 11:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what exactly do you mean by that. If you mean making redirects for each guardian page such that a direct link is created for the evolved names carrying them to the guardian page, then it can be done but it will be a lot of work. Besides, when linking from the first evolution name, we can add the hash links which will lead directly to the section of the evolved guardian in his page as opposed to just opening that guardian page. I did this in the new template you created for Rabbid in the high desert (changed the link from BunBun to BunBun#Rabbid). That being said, I'm not the owner of this wiki you know. :P If you want to make any changes like the redirects you said you can do, you don't need to ask me about it. I may be admin, but I'm just another player trying to make the wiki in the best way possible and being completely accurate with the data. I have some ideas on the formatting and background/layout, etc. also for the wiki but we can think about that once we've put all the content. Do you play the game on Kongregate? If so, what is your id there? I would be easy for us to find each other when we're online there. Also, we started a chat in the wiki. Whenever you're here, make sure you join the chat so that Elfangor or me or anyone else can talk to you directly instead of these message posts on the talk page. Thanks a lot for the template. :-) Ishu bagaria 17:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) There was no option to choose a name for the promotion. I just had the options to give you additional rights like chat moderating and making you a bureaucrat that gives you special privelages. So special that even I can't take away the bureaucrat status from you now. I don't understand how to use the guardian banner template though. I guess I'll see if you've used it on the charred forest and then understand, or catch you in chat and understand from you there. Ishu bagaria 15:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC)